Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers and other portable electronic devices, are generally equipped with connectors and ports for function expansion. Docking stations for portable laptop computers and other portable electronic device are generally well-known for providing such expanded capability through one or more connectors coupled, in turn, to auxiliary power and peripheral devices, such as a hard disk drive, mouse, printer, etc.
However, known docking station apparatus are limited in their ability to provide the above expansion efficiently and reliably.